Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heavy duty travel cranes and more particularly relates to such a crane with a counterweight between two powered mobile units.
Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,816 which issued to Dvorsky et al on Apr. 8, 1980 is pertinent to the specific components of one of the mobile power driven units used in the crane.